


Crashing My Way Back To You

by aca_bechloe47



Series: Bechle Mini-Fic Month [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Singer Beca, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe endgame, bechloe exs, crash, dr chloe, week 4, weeklybechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Chloe had been told her entire life that she was a natural born caretaker. She's been taking care of everyone in her life since she was a little girl. Now as a doctor and in her residency Chloe finds herself in the middle of a huge story as a 7 car pile-up has just arrived at her hospital and she knows one of the victims, very, very well.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechle Mini-Fic Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698139
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	Crashing My Way Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly Bechloe Month Prompt: Crash

* * *

* * *

Chloe had been told her entire life that she was a natural born caretaker. She had always been the little girl in the neighborhood who carried around her dolls like they were made out of gold, she took care of them better then anyone else, and kept them in immaculate condition. She always nursed them back to health when they were ‘sick’ and was just all around a very gentle child. 

When she was a teenager, her group of friends called her The Mom ™ of the group. Where most teens would hate the title, and even scoff at it, Chloe embraced it.

She was always the one who acted far beyond her years. The one who went out of her way to make sure all the people in her circle of friends felt loved, seen, and cared for. Her friends knew that if they needed anything, they could go to Chloe. 

So with Chloe’s gentle nature, her pure love for helping people, and her passion to take broken things and make them whole, it was no wonder to anyone why

Chloe decided to become a doctor. 

Chloe worked her ass off to get through her pre-med program and cried when she got into medical school, out of pure happiness and excitement. 

Now at the end of her Residency, she was ready to take of the medical world as a Fellow. 

It was a night like most for her ER shift. A few people coming in for a cold, a headache, and someone convinced they had Ebola. 

Working for a small town hospital meant that in all honesty, not a whole lot happened at night. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Aubrey Posen, Chloe’s closest friend, asked as she walked into the ER. Chloe was sitting at the computer, putting in the Ebola guys chart. Just a simple rash…

“Oh you know, just the normal stuff.” Chloe explained as she turned and smiled at her friend. “What are you still doing here, Bree?”

It was nearing 1 am and the blonds shift had ended around four hours ago. 

“Oh my OB delivered.” Bree explained. “Just finishing that up and you know all the paperwork and charts.”

Chloe felt giddiness rise inside her. Of all the specialties, she loved her rounds as an OBGYN. Aubrey wasn’t exactly thrilled with them, but it was Chloe’s favorite part of their job. She loved helping to bring life into this world.

“That’s so exciting!” Chloe gushed excitedly. 

“I guess.” Aubrey explained with a yawn. “I’m on call tonight so don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.” 

“Sure thing,” Chloe nodded her head in understanding. “Go get some sleep.”

Aubrey gave a half wave and another yawn as she walked away from the perky redhead. 

Chloe smiled again at the thought of the baby, before moving back to her charts. 

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

It’s interesting how abruptly the calm ends and the storm rolls in. The force of the storm almost the complete opposite of the level of calm. 

The difference so jarring in nature that it gives you whiplash. 

Chloe has only experienced a handful of times in her time as a resident. The storm that was about to hit this night was unlike anything she had ever been prepared to deal with. 

The first sign that things were about to get bad was the page that came in, informing her that she about 10 ambo’s coming in with cases ranging from stable to critical to DOS (dead on scene). 

Chloe quickly got on the phone when she saw the sheer number and called her boss. This was not good. This was not good at all.

 _“What?”_ CR’s voice filled Chloe’s ear. Dr. Cynthia Rose Adams was an amazing doctor and one of Chloe’s favorites to work with. But she hated being woken up in the middle of the night. It was just a fact that everyone knew.

“We have 10 cases coming in.” Chloe explained. “Three of our beds are full already and I need help.”

 _“ETA?”_ CR asked, sounding much more awake at the news. 

“First on will be here in 15.” The Resident explained. 

_“I’ll call in a few doctors and I’ll be there in ten.”_ The supervisor explained. _“As for the three beds, either admit them or let them go. We need the beds.”_

“On it.” Chloe explained, she wrote something down on a note and slid it to the nurse who was working with her. She nodded and headed off to begin releasing all three patience as none of them were critical or needed to be admitted to the hospital.

“ _I’ll see you soon, Beale.”_ CR explained before hanging up the phone. 

Jesse Swanson was the first of the reinforcements to arrive, moments just before the first Ambulance. 

“What do we have?” Swanson asked as he walked in front of Chloe, ready to be briefed with what little information Chloe actually had. 

“All I know is there was a pretty serious crash, we’ve got ten Ambo’s coming in.” Chloe explained. 

“Beds cleared?” Jesse asked, turning around to assess the state of the ER.

“Yes.” Chloe stated simply. 

“Let’s go out and wait, I’m sure they’re almost here.” Jesse suggested and Chloe agreed.

Soon the first case arrived and it was definitely the trigger to the overflowing floodgates to open. 

“What do we have?” Chloe asked as she jumped into action. She and Jesse walked along side the paramedic and into the hospital. 

“Open femur fracture, possible punctured lung, abrasion to the forehead.” The medic explained. Chloe looked up to Jesse and he nodded as she silently offered the case to him while she headed over to the other medic to find out what was going on.

“Hey, how bad is it out there?” She asked as she walked over to her longtime friend and co-worker, Jessica Smith.

“It’s pretty bad, Chlo. 7 car pile-up. Two confirmed dead on scene. This guy is definitely not even the worst of it.” She explained. 

“What happened?” Chloe asked, clearly stuck by the seriousness of it all. 

“Not sure, all I know is there were coming back from a concert or something like that.” Jessica explained. “We need to go, but good luck tonight.”

Chloe nodded her head. The next case would be arriving soon and she needed to get prepared. 

It only took about 15 minutes for the entire ER to go from being dead quiet to busier then New York’s Time Square. 

There were doctors and nurses rushing around in every direction. Yelling at all kinds of levels and coming from doctors, nurses, and patients alike. 

The final case was about to arrive. Chloe had already helped to splint an arm and sent them up to radiology for x-rays. She’d been busily working and jumping from case to case. Making sure everyone was taken care of as she was the doctor in charge of the ER. 

This was her case and she heard that it was the person in the worse condition that hadn’t died on scene. 

“White Female, mid 20’s, about 5’2.” The paramedic began to explain as soon as the door to the Ambo opened. He continued to rattle off everything that was wrong with the woman, the list wasn’t short. 

Chloe took in the look of the woman, trying to assess which injury was the most critical. As she did so she felt a strange familiarity with the woman but do to the extent of her injuries her face wasn’t exactly recognizable.

Her mind nagged her, she knew this woman. She just knew it. 

“ID?” Chloe asked after the medic finished listing off the medical issues.

“Police are looking for it now.” The man explained. Chloe nodded her head. 

“Aubrey! I need you if you can help!” Chloe called over to her friend as she and the medic transferred the unconscious brunette onto the gurney.

Aubrey rushed over to her and the pair of doctors set to work. 

Chloe’s biggest concern was the cut that lay along the woman’s forearm. It bust have been caused by glass or medal from the car. Her biggest concern was that it was so close to the brachial artery. She had to be careful and make sure that the woman wouldn’t bleed to death. 

As she worked her eyes trained down to the woman’s wrist and Chloe felt her heart stop. 

Her eyes zeroed in on the woman’s wrist. The simple tattoo, now covered in blood, but still recognizable. Her vision began to blur as a million thoughts raced through her mind. 

What the fuck was she doing back in Barden? Why the hell was she laying in Chloe’s ER? What the fuck happened? Oh god, she can’t let her die!

“Chloe!” Aubrey snapped. 

Chloe’s eyes shot up at her best friend, the concern on her face was all consuming. 

Chloe Beale was known for being a very levelheaded doctor. In fact some would dare say she did her best work in stressful situations. So the look on her face. Her freezing like that. It had Aubrey concerned and rightfully so.

“What’s going on?” Aubrey asked. “You gotta talk to me! What are you so concerned about?”

“It’s her.” Chloe’s voice came out strangled and barely above a whisper. 

“What? Who?” Aubrey asked confused, having not seen the tattoo. 

Chloe pointed down to the patience wrist, the thing that had stopped her in her tracks. 

Aubrey looked down at what Chloe was motioning to. Her confusion was obvious, but it quickly snapped to understanding and worry in a matter of only a second. 

“It’s Beca.” Chloe explained. 

“Swanson!” Aubrey yelled. “Get over here and take over for Chloe!”

Chloe didn’t object to being replaced. She didn’t object to having to stand back and absentmindedly watch as Aubrey and Jesse worked on saving Beca’s life. 

All Chloe could think about was Beca. If Beca was going to be okay. If she was going to make it. Did Chloe need to call Beca’s dad? Let him know that she was at the hospital. Had someone already done that? 

“We have an ID!” One of the nurses yelled right at that moment. He ran up to the group. Chloe held her breath in anticipation, praying it wasn’t Beca. “Rebecca Mtichell, 29, resident of Las Angles, California.”

Chloe felt herself break in that moment. It felt as though the floor had been ripped out from under her. 

She began to feel light headed and as if she couldn’t breathe. 

Aubrey must have noticed as well, “Get her a chair!”

Chloe didn’t know how she ended up in the chair. One minute she was swaying back and forth and the next she was sitting down. 

Her mind was anywhere but on her standing/sitting status. 

“Save her, Bree.” Chloe chocked out. “God, you need to save her!”

Aubrey kept her head down. She knew that if she looked at the red head it would break her. 

The blonde wasn’t Beca’s biggest fan. Especially not after the way she broke Chloe’s heart, then ran away to LA. But she wasn’t about to allow Beca to die. Not like this. 

“We’ve got a bleeder, we need to move!” Jesse stated in urgency. He turned to a nurse. “Call the OR.”

Jesse and Aubrey moved quickly, unlocking the bed, getting all the materials they needed and began to wheel Beca down the hall. Chloe stood up and began to follow them but was stopped by Aubrey.

“You need to stay here.” Aubrey stated. “I know that’s not exactly far of me to ask, but Chloe, you can’t help her. Not like this.”

Chloe wanted so badly to fight Aubrey. To tell her to fuck off and that there’s no way she was staying behind. But Beca didn’t have time for that kind of fight. So

Chloe gave in. She put her head down and allowed Aubrey and Jesse to take Beca away.

Chloe’s world crashing around her at the thought of losing Beca, again. The pieces of the wreckage raining down around her as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

* * *

Chloe stood in the middle of the small living room, tears streamed down her face. 

“It’s just that simple for you?” She asked, the emotion in her tone crushed herself. 

“You think this is easy?” Beca asked, clearly offended by the assumption. “This isn’t easy, Chloe!?”

“Could have had me fooled!” Chloe’s words carried a bite to them. She knew it wasn’t exactly fair of her. Beca had always been supportive of her. She’d always had the red heads back in anything she ever wanted to do. She knew that she should be happy for the brunette. This was a huge deal! But the fact that Beca was just going to leave… She was just ending their four year long relationship as if it were canceling lunch plans. 

They were supposed to get married, damnit! And now Beca was just… leaving.

“Jesus Christ, Chloe! Do you think I want to do this! Do you think I would chose to leave you and move to LA!” The frustration was clear in Beca’s words. 

“Is that not what you’re doing?!” The question was sarcastic. They both knew it and it only seemed to drive Beca crazier. 

“I want you to come with me! I asked you to come with me, Chloe.” Beca pointed out. “I asked you to make a life with me in LA. We can get married there. You can finish your residency in LA. There’s so many hospitals that would be lucky to have you!”

“I can’t just leave my residency, Beca!” Chloe stated with a laugh, filled with anything but humor. “This is my home! This is our home!”

“If you really, honestly loved me, you wouldn’t be asking me to turn down my dream! This isn’t just me moving to LA on a whim, Chloe! This is fucking DJ Khalid, who wants to sign me!”

“That’s not what I’m saying, Beca!” Chloe tried to counter. “I could never ask you to not go. I could never ask you to give up this opportunity, but don’t expect me to be happy about it! And how fucking dare you question my love for you! If I didn’t love you, Beca why the fuck would I want to marry you!?”

Beca’s face fell slightly as she realized what she had said earlier. “I’m sorry. I know you love me and I love you.”

Chloe looked at her, tears still in her eyes. “But that’s not enough. You have your dreams and I have my own. You’re still one of mine, but come on, Bec. You’re moving to LA to sign as a solo artist. You wont have room in your life for me.”

“That’s not true.” Beca shook her head, tears brimming her usually stoic eyes. 

“Yes, it is. Beca, I’m so fucking proud of you and I know you’re going to go make your dreams come true and win all kinds of Grammy’s and make the music world a better place. A more talented place! You’re going to do those things. And I’m so proud of you!” Chloe stepped forward, placing her hands on both sides of Beca’s face and wiped away the tears that had fallen. “So go be great and maybe one day we’ll come back to each other.” 

Tears streamed down both women’s faces. The reality of the situation hitting them like a ton of bricks. 

The worst sound Chloe’s ever heard was when Beca closed the door to their apartment for the final time. 

Her world came crashing down, the ruble from her heart shattering, lay all around her on the floor.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chloe’s eyes were fixed on a random spot on the chair that sat in front of her. She had no idea how long she’d been sitting there, waiting for Beca to come out of surgery. All she knows is she was here. In her hospital. Waiting for her ex-girlfriend to come out of surgery, hopefully alive. 

“Chloe?” A familiar male voice broke the red head out of her thoughts. She looked up and spotted the source. 

“Warren,” Chloe stood and allowed the older man to pull her into a hug.

“How is she? Do you know what’s going on?” Warren was Beca’s father. The two had had their differences throughout Beca’s life but had ended up ultimately rather close over the last few years. 

“I don’t know. She has some pretty sever injuries from the crash, but two of the best doctors in this hospital are taking care of her right now.” Chloe reassured him. They take seats and Chloe turns to bring her attention to the man. 

Warren had always been a very outspoken person when it came to supporting Chloe and Beca’s relationship. He really was one of her favorite people. 

“Why uh… why aren’t you in there?” Warren asked, a sliver of hurt in his tone.

“Warren, I’m too close to her to be of use. It’s… I can’t work on someone I’m in love with.” Chloe explained. 

Warren’s eyes flickered to Choe, a knowing smile slid across his lips. It wasn’t very big but she did notice it. 

“You were the best thing that ever happened to that girl of mine.” Warren sighed. A sad smile filled Chloe’s face. “She loves you still, ya know? She never stopped.”

“I still love her too. But life just took us in different directions is all.” Chloe explained. He of course already knew this. This wasn’t the first time they’d talked since Beca and she broke up. “I’ll always love her.”

“Maybe things will be different now.” Warren sighed. “That is if she comes out of this damn surgery.”

“She will.” Chloe rushed out. She has to.

The two sat in silence for a while, neither really knowing what to say.

Chloe was ready to run back into the OR and find out what the hell was going on. 

“Did she get the chance to talk to you?” Warren asked, breaking Chloe out of her thoughts.

“Hm, no she was unconscious when she came in.” Chloe explained. 

Warren shook his head. “No, not today. Like this week. Did she tell you she talk to you? Tell you she was back in Barden for good?”

Chloe’s eyes snapped to him. “What?”

“She didn’t tell you?” Warren asked to clarify, but figured he knew the answer. Chloe just shook her head, not sure what to say.

“She uh… she moved home?” Chloe asked in defeat. The small pang of hurt that filled her heart caused a spike of emotion to rise inside of her. 

Warren just shook his head. “She told me she was going to reach out to you. But she was nervous, she didn’t know if you would want to hear from her.”

“She thought I didn’t want to talk to her?” Chloe asked, the hurt more evident in her tone. The last time the two women had talked, not just texted but talked, Beca was in the middle of recording her album. They hadn’t talked at all about Beca coming back to Barden. 

“She got the album done and moved back to finish producing it in a studio here. She’s going to be working on that for a while. She requested to be moved back to Barden and work out of the Atlanta studio.” Warren explained. 

Chloe nodded her head and was about to say something when Aubrey walked out into the waiting room. Both Chloe and Warren stood up. 

“Are you Beca’s father?” Aubrey asked, addressing Warren. It was the right thing to do, Chloe knew it was. She just wished… her role was official in Beca’s life. 

“I am.” Warren nodded his head. “How is she?”

“Beca’s injuries were really serious. She had some internal bleeding that we worked really hard to repair, and she lost a lot of blood.” Aubrey explained in her profession, but kind, voice that Chloe knew was reserved for delivering news to patients families. She’d never been on the receiving end of this voice. 

Bree talked about Beca’s injuries further and it was driving Chloe insane.

“Bree, is she alive!?” Chloe heard herself say and didn’t even register that she was talking.

Aubrey looked between Chloe and Warren, before nodding her head. “Yes. She’s alive.”

The weight that fell from Chloe’s shoulders, finally allowed herself to breath for the first time since she realized it was Beca in that bed. 

“Can we see her?” Warren asked.

“She’s in the ICU,” Aubrey began and Chloe knew where this was going. 

“Warren, you can see her.” Chloe filled in for Aubrey. “Where she’s in the ICU only immediate family can go in.”

“You are family, Chloe.” Warren tried to protest. 

Chloe sent him a soft, grateful smile for his words. “Not in the eyes of the hospital.”

Warren looked as though he wanted to protest further but stopped when Chloe shook her head. 

“Warren, go see your daughter. When she stabilizes, I’ll be able to see her.” Chloe explained as she lightly pushed him to follow Aubrey. 

He eventually began to walk with Aubrey, leaving Chloe alone. 

She crashed down into the chair and allowed the tears to begin streaming down her face. 

Beca was alive. She wasn’t stable, but she was alive.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

* * *

Chloe sighed as she walked into her apartment after a long shift. She was ready just to sink into her bed and sleep for the next five years.

“Chloe?” A voice called from further into the apartment. It brought a smile to her face. 

“Hey,” Chloe called back. 

A moment or two later, Beca hobbled into the living room where Chloe was hanging up her bag and taking off her shoes.

“How was your day?” Beca asked as she walked over to where Chloe was and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Chloe smiled into the kiss. 

“It was good.” Chloe explained with an easy smile that spread across her face. “How are you? Is your arm still hurting?”

“Not as bad.” Beca said looking down at her left arm that was cradled in the blue sling. “I have an appointment with Posen tomorrow. She wants to do x-rays and shit.” 

Chloe nodded her head. Once she was finished with her nightly routine she pulled Beca into her and gave her a real kiss.

“Hi.” Chloe grinned as she pulled away, an easy smile filling her face and causing her eyes to shine.

“Hi.” Beca smiled back. The smile caused feeling to crash through Chloe’s system. 

“Come on, let’s go make some dinner.” Chloe suggested and pulled Beca with her. So happy to have her girlfriend back in her life. 

The realization hitting her that it to a car crash to bring Beca back into her life. 

How very fitting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite of my stories but I hope you at least enjoyed it!


End file.
